Gift
|catalog = BRMM-10206 (Limited) BRMM-10207 (Regular) |price = JPY 4800+tax (Limited) JPY 1800+tax (Regular) |length = 04:38 |lyricist = Nakamura Kou |lyricist2 = |composer = Shirakami Mashiro |arranger = Hirosawa Yuya }} is a song by Argonavis. It is one of the title tracks for their second single, alongside STARTING OVER. It was released on August 21, 2019. It was the ending theme song for the anime Cardfight!! Vanguard: Shinemon hen. The Blu-ray limited edition includes footage of 8 songs performed during the BanG Dream! Argonavis 1st LIVE. It was written by Nakamura Kou, composed by Shirakami Mashiro, and arranged by Hirosawa Yuya. __TOC__ Audio Lyrics Romaji= |-| Kanji= 君を護りたいとか 君が好きだからとか 僕の言葉はいつも 吐息みたいだな それは幕切れだったけど 実は幕開けだったかも 君とともに行けるかな？ 嘘のない世界へと 戦いはいつも fight & ride 僕を強くする 君の笑顔を取り戻したい そう願っていいなら―― 君だけに重ねるギフトは イメージの世界を超えて 星と星を結びつける “星域”は生まれた 僕らは信じ続けよう 星域＜おもい＞永遠に流れる 漕ぎだした　銀色の舟で そう祈り続けていいんだよね 君が傍にいたなら 他に何も要らない 僕の想いは古い 台詞みたいだな 心　満たされるようで 心　乱されるなんて 今すぐに抜けだそうよ 答えない世界から その道はいつも Turn & Turn 僕を惑わせる どんな Phase が訪れても 強くあれと誓うよ さあ 君だけに託したギフトが 高く高く舞い上がった 天＜そら＞の迷路　辿りながら “風域”を彷徨う 僕らは願い続けた 風は吹き続けている 漂った　天＜あま＞の浮舟＜うきふね＞で 明日が来るのを待っていた 今日も未来が 君とすれ違ってる 刹那は流れ続け 気付くこともなく 過ぎゆく時のなか 僕が護り抜いたもの いつか君に渡したい そう願っていいなら―― 届けよ！ 君だけに重ねるギフトは イメージの世界を超えて 星と星を結びつける “星域”は生まれた 僕らは信じ続けよう 星域＜おもい＞永遠に流れる 漕ぎだした　銀色の舟で そう祈り続けていいんだよね Gift for you Give you my soul Gift for you |-| English= Saying things like “I want to protect you” Or “I like you” My words are always like a sigh, huh? Even though that was the ending Maybe it could have been the beginning Will I be able to go there together with you? To a world without lies~ The conflicts are always fight and ride And they make me stronger Makes me want to bring back your smile If it’s alright to wish for that-- The gifts I have been stacking up only for you Crosses the world of imagination And connects one star with another Making a star stage Let us continue believing On a silver boat Paddling through a heavy eternity It’s alright to keep wishing for that, right? If you’re with me I don’t need anything else My words seem so Outdated, huh? Heart - being fulfilled Heart - getting out of control Let’s get out of here right now From this world without any answer That road is always winding Leading me astray No matter what phase I am in I swear I will be strong Now The gift I entrusted only to you Soared high, high up in the sky Following heavens maze Roaming around the star stage We kept wishing For the wind to keep blowing On the drifting heavens boat We waited for tomorrow to arrive Today as well, the future is Going past you Flowing, momentarily Without even noticing Among the passing time I want to gift you the thing That I have protected all this time If it’s alright to wish for that-- I will deliver it! The gifts I have been stacking up only for you Crosses the world of imagination And connects one star with another Making a star stage Let us continue believing On a silver boat Paddling through a heavy eternity It’s alright to keep wishing for that, right? Gift for you Give you my soul Gift for you SourceCardfight Vanguard Wiki External Links References Navigation